He Ate My Heart
by MissBarbieGirl
Summary: Stacey Skylark is on the run with her cousin Robbie after having broken the Night World rules. Her parents and brother Connor are after her, so Robbie has taken her somewhere she wouldnt be found.But a cocky vampire turns up who isnt as he seems.R
1. Chapter 1

Stacey Skylark knew the laws of the Night World. For the 16 years of her life as a vampire, she had abided by these laws and intended to keep them. She was lamia, she had been born a vampire. A vampire that would age until she chose to stop. Her family were all vampires too, and a family that didn't like contact with humans. To the Skylarks, humans were vermin, a way of feeding and that was all.

Meeting Ray Flinch may have been the worse thing to ever happen to Stacey. He was a human. Funny, cute, sweet and everything Stacey loved. She could still see his lopsided smile in her head, even after desperatly trying to block it out. Ray was 19 and seemed to be as intrigued by Stacey as she was about him.  
"Iv always had a thing for blondes," He would tease, his dark eyes made Stacey feel like she was falling. It had been a mistake. All of it.

A year later, Stacey realized she had broken the law. She was in love with Ray. Her parents and elder brother knew nothing of him and She didn't intend on telling them. They were very aware of the law and would disown Stacey if they found out, kill her even, for their own reputation.

One person she had confinded in however was her cousin, Robbie Skylark. He was more of a brother to her that her real brother Connor. He played the protective role that Connor didn't and took it apon himself to check out This Ray that his cousin had fallen for. Robbie was more of a best friend to her than family and he wasn't so proud as her parents and Connor.

"Do you think I should tell Joey?" Stacey had asked him and Robbie hadn't known the answer.  
"If you think he can take it," He said simply and Stacey knew that she would have to break another rule and tell him about the Night World.

That was where it all went wrong. Ray didn't take the news well. He didn't belive it for a moment but when she proved it, it only scared him more. He began to throw things at her, telling her to stay away. Ray Flinch was not the person she thought he was. After he threatened to expose them, to tell the police about the Night World, Stacey knew she had to tell someone. And so Robbie encouraged her to tell her parents. He said that whatever happened, he would stay with her. And that's what he did.

Staceys parents called her a disgrace. A criminal, being punished for falling in love. Connor went out on their orders and caught up with Ray, before he could get to the others and expose them. And then, he killed him.

It felt like Staceys heart had been shattered into a million pieces. No matter how much Ray had hurt her, she loved him and now he was gone. But now it wasn't just Ray who needed to be dealt with and Connor was prepared to kill his own sister to keep up his own reputation.

So Robbie talked his cousin into going on the run with him. He knew that Stacey wouldn't stand much chance if she stayed. She was still broken and hurt and felt like there was no point in life, but Robbie wouldn't give up on her.

And that's where she was now. In hiding from her brother and parents with Robbie. She was now 18 and after moving around for a while, the cousins had decided to go and find the most remote area possible. It was a place that was too small to be significant and so far, Stacey hadn't come across any other Night people. This was the plan to stay alive, isolate themselfs and go somewhere Connor would never find them.

But there was one thing Stacey had promised herself. She would never fall in love again. All it brought was pain and she wouldn't let herself get close to anyone. For a while she had been trying to block Ray out of her memory. But she knew he would never be completly forgotten. She had loved him, and he had betrayed her. And now he was dead. She could only depend on herself and Robbie. No one else mattered.

Stacey was laid out across the old sofa, one hand supporting her head and the other gently stroking the head of the tiny grey kitten that was curled up beside her. The kitten looked up at her with her tiny yellow eyes and let out a quiet meow before standing up and streching out her paws in front of her.

"Whats wrong Tilly?" Stacey asked as she watched her, sitting up a little as she brushed her hand over her silky coat.  
"Maybe she's hungry," A voice came from the next room and Stacey looked up as Robbie moved into the main room of their small flat. He gave her a weak smile as he looked back at the kitten, before shaking his head a little as leaning back against the wall.

"Maybe," Stacey said as she relunctantly got up and lifted the petite creature into her arms and putting her down beside the bowl. Quickly, she put some dry food into the bowl and Tilly rubbed her head against her leg before moving to the food.

Stacey stood up straight and grinned a little as she looked over at Robbie. "For someone who doesn't like cats, you seem to know what Tilly wants," She said with a slight shrug, "Its like you two have some kind of connection," Stacey smirked.

"Me and that furball? I don't this so S," Robbie said with an eyeroll as he folded his arms in front of him and grinned a little. Stacey simply shook her head as she watched him before letting out a quiet sigh. She was in a better mood today than she had been in ages and Robbie was glad. He was beginning to get worried that she would never be the same after Ray. Her mode of depression and sadness had dragged on for so long, but slowly Stacey was getting over it. She still had an edge of coldness though, something that wasn't there before.

"Maybe you should go out for a bit Stace?" Robbie said as he looked back at her, "You can't just stay moping around here all day." Stacey glanced around the small cabin in which they stayed and shrugged her shoulders a little. She didn't really feel like going out just yet, but she didn't want Robbie on her case either.

"Okay," Reluctantly, Stacey moved to the door and headed out into the fresh air, feeling the wind against her face. As she moved forward through the deserted place, she began to walk across the main town which was quiet a while away. It was a long walk, but she was used to it. Being out in the desterted countryside had it's down, mostly that there was nothing to do.

Stacey glanced down at her thin wrist and examined the tattoo she had gotten when she was first born. It was also a mark that she was a Skylark. They all had the same tattoo on their left wrists; a black Iris, the Iris signalling she was Lamia. This is another thing she didn't like, a connection to the family who considered her a disgrace and would rather she was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys **____** Hope your liking my story! Lemme know if you have any ideas or suggestions and please review, that would be great because i love reading what you think **____** This chapter is going to be based around Connor Skylark and his family, hope you like it :D  
I don't own the Night World btw ;)**_

Back at the Skylarks mansion

Being a rich, well known family in the Night World, The Skylarks lived  
in a large, old fashioned house that was charming and welcoming at the  
same time. It was funny how much this contrasted to the people that  
lived there. The Skylarks were anything but welcoming. Mostly they  
were law abiding, cold and strict, each one believing they are far  
superior to other Night People.

They hated humans with a passion and didn't think them of them as  
anything more than food. Whether they lived or died when vampires took  
their blood, the Skylarks didn't care. Status was everything and so  
they looked up to the Redfern family in particular, hoping to make a  
connection between the two through marriage. Mr and Mrs Skylark had  
their minds set on their only daughter securing the bond but now it  
looked like Connor was their only hope. He however was too busy at the  
moment, his mind focused on one thing. Finding his traitor of a sister.

At the sound of the doorbell, a small smirk began to play on Connor  
Skylarks thin lips. He sat back in the arm chair and tapped his  
fingertips against his knee, not making any sign of getting up. There  
was no need; the maid would let in his visitor.

"Mr Skylark," Callie, the maid said as she stood in the door way, "A  
Mr Jack Carter is here to see you, shall I send him through?"  
"Well of course Callie, I have been expecting him," Connor purred, a  
smirk still threatening to spread across his face as he looked back at  
the maid before seeing the young man appear.

Jack was a tall teenager of 19 years old, a lamia like Connor but he  
had come from a less well known family. He was medium build with messy  
dark hair that fell in front of his dark eyes.

"Connor," Jack said, as the smirk broke out over Connors face, the  
smirk being mirrored on his own face, "There's a reason you needed me  
here so promptly I take it?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows a  
little.

Connor laughed quietly, though there was a hint of darkness in the  
sound. His voice was eerie and cold and both males knew that  
friendship wasn't what they had.  
"You know not to speak to me like that boy," The 22 year old said as  
he stood up gracefully, moving forward to face the taller vampire "You  
owe me Jack, remember?"

A look flashed over Jacks pale face that showed he was thinking things  
over. He glanced away for a moment before turning his attention back  
to the blonde haired, blue eyed Skylark.

"Alright, alright," Jack said, his voice slightly irritated as he gave  
a slight shrug, "What is it?" He added sharply, looking back at Connor.

"I know where my sister is," Connor said automatically, all sense of  
authority leaving his face as he smirked back at Jack, who looked  
slightly confused.  
"What's that got to do with me?" Jack asked, his dark eyebrows pulling  
together.

"Well, obviously I can't go to her myself," Connor explained cooley,  
his voice level and almost quiet. "I'll need someone who I can trust,  
someone with the natural charm that will simply knock my poor little  
sister off her feet," Connor said, his eyes seeming to glisten as he  
thought about it.

"No way," Jack said as he shook his head, folding his arms in front of  
him as he understood what Connor was getting at, "I'm not doing it man,  
Your sisters deserves everything she's gunna get but don't drag me into  
this," He protested.

"I don't think you have a choice," Connor said simply as he looked  
back at Jack, "Do you?"

Grumbling quietly, Jack looked back at him before sighing and  
shrugging his shoulders. "Fine," He agreed reluctantly as he moved  
forward, slipping his hands into his pockets, "Just tell me what to  
do."

An hour later

As he sat down at the kitchen table along with his parents, Connor  
Skylark pursed his lips, remaining silent as his mind was deep in  
thought. He was aware of the looks being exchanged between his mother  
and father but simply ignored it, knowing that whatever they had to  
say to him would come out sooner or later.

"Connor." Holly Skylark said as she looked over at her son, "Do you  
remember meeting Miss Kestrel Redfern?"  
"Kestrel? How could I forget," Connor mumbled as he thought about her,  
shaking his head a little at the memories of his meeting with the  
Redferns. So it was Kestrel that his mother was trying to hook him up  
with...interesting.

"She's simply ghastly mother, not a girl I thought you would approve  
of," Connor said with a slight shrug as he looked back at the petite  
blonde woman, with large eyes and thin pursed lips.  
"She's a Redfern, Connor," Mr Glen Skylark said firmly, his dark eyes  
warning his son not to back chat, but it seemed that Connor had missed  
this.

"What so now Stacey's out of the picture you want me to marry a  
Redfern? Wasn't it Ash Redfern you were hoping would take a liking to  
my sister? Shame he was such an arrogant jerk, otherwise she may still  
be here without having broken any laws and our family wouldn't have  
been shamed. We can higher our own status without them father," He  
protested as he leaned back in his chair, his arms folded in front of  
him.

"Don't you speak of her in our house Connor!" His father insisted, "As  
far as I am concerned, my daughter is dead," He continued as Mrs  
Skylark nodded in agreement, "She would be far better off dead anyway."

Connor quietly nodded. He didn't say anything else on the subject,  
knowing there was no point getting into an argument about the Redferns  
with his parents. He would never win. Besides Connor knew it would  
never work. Kestrel Redfern? Were they actually serious?

Connor was far, far to busy to even begin to think about girlfriends.  
Did his parents really think he was incapable of getting a girl  
himself? He rolled his eyes at the thought. No, he simply didn't have  
time for that sort of thing. He only had one thing on his mind that  
would make his parents forget all about their hopes of his marriage.  
He would find Stacey who had shamed their family name, and he would  
dispose of her, so there was no way she could do it again

_**Please Review **___


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay here's chap 3. I won't usually update this quickly but I'm bored  
out of my head right now so here it is :)  
Thanks for the reviews guys, they mean a lot! And this chapter is  
dedicated to Nightgirl25 for giving me my first review :D  
Oh and yeah, I don't own the Night World ;)**_

Walking along the deserted dirt path, Stacey let out a quiet sigh. Her  
warm golden brown eyes gazed down at the floor in front of her, a  
slight frown lingering on her full lips. Her mind seemed to be full of  
thoughts, mostly around the same thing she always thought about. Ray.

Stacey shook her blonde head as she tried to get rid of the thoughts.  
Why couldn't she just move on? Well, she knew the answer to that one  
but it wasn't helping. Looking up, Stacey looked ahead, seeing the  
town in the distance. It was quiet a walk but she had done it many a  
times before.

As she continued forward, Stacey was distracted by her thoughts at the  
sound of footsteps behind her. She didn't look back as she kept her  
gaze ahead of her, trying to ignore the fact that someone was there.  
It was like she could feel theri gaze burning into her back, whoever  
they were. Stacey frowned as she moved her hands to her jean pockets,  
quickly changing direction as she decided to take the long way around,  
hoping to get the person off her trail.

It didn't work however. The footsteps could still be heard as Stacey  
moved through the dirt path and towards the town. It was strange, she  
thought, no one ever walked along here.  
It all seemed too weird and so Stacey plucked up the courage and  
turned around taking a deep breath

She was shock however to find herself looking up at a man, no a boy,  
who seemed no older than 18 or 19. He had dark messy hair that was  
long and looked like it needed a trim and warm dark eyes. Stacey could  
tell from his incredible beauty that this boy wasn't human and surely  
must be a Night person.

That was when panic struck. A Night person? Out in the deserted  
countryside? No, something was wrong. What if he was from the council  
and they had heard of the traitor Stacey Skylark, what if he had come  
to punish the girl who broke their laws.

"Are you following me?" Stacey snapped as she raised an eyebrow,  
hiding her fear as she folded her arms neatly in front of her.

"Its funny," The boy replied, his voice low but not dark or angry, it  
was almost musical and his expression was warm, "That you would  
immediatly jump to the conclution that I was a stalker or something,"  
He added with a hint of a smirk. Staceys eyebrows pulled together as  
the frown remained on her face. She was trying to work out whether he  
was joking or not, so she remained quiet as she watched him.

"Maybe I am a stalker? Or perhaps Im just heading the same direction  
you are? Now which seems more likely darlin?" He continued as his  
smirk grew and Staceys frown deepened. She was taking an instant  
dislike to this guy.

"Right," She muttered slightly impatiently as she turned away from him  
and began back along the path. He couldn't be from the council, he  
seemed to immaure and a smartass for that. Smirking a little at the  
thought, Stacey looked up again and jumped Slightly as she saw he was  
by her side.

"Since we're both going to the town, might as well walk together  
right?" The dark haired boy shrugged, his hand in the pockets if his  
own jeans as he tilted his head to the side a little and gave her a  
cockey smile.

"The names Jack, Jack Carter," He said as he with a slight grin as he  
held out his hand, but Stacey simply ignored it, "Oh and I'm a vampire  
too," Jack added as he lowered his arm to his side again, "So if your  
worried about me being human, then dont be, I'm part of your world."

"I thought so," Stacey muttered simply, not looking back at him as she  
looked ahead. If he was part of the Night World then surely he would  
know her and her family. And then he would realize she was a traitor.

"You don't know who I am?" Stacey asked as she finally glaced back at  
his perfect, pale face, his dark eyes mesmorising.

"Er no," Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders a little, "Why should  
I?"  
Stacey shook her head a little, feeling a wave of relief. She was  
right, he was a clueless jack-the-lad just like she thought.

"Stacey...Flinch," She said quietly, not daring to use he real last  
name just in case he wasn't as clueless as he maked out. So she had  
used Rays last name. So what?

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Stacey," Jack grinned, looking like  
he had acomplished an impossible mission simply by learning her name.

"Well ill see you around," Jack shrugged as he watched her. It was  
only now that Stacey realized they had arrived at the town. "Yeah,"  
She replied with a slight shrug as a hint of a smile came to her lips,  
"Maybe."

Stacey watched the boy give a quick wink before turning away and  
dissappearing around the corner. She frowned a little as she shook her  
head, continuing to walk in the opposite direction. Jack Carter. She  
still wasn't sure about him but whatever it was that doubted him, she  
pushed it to the back of her mind.

_**Hope you liked it! Please review and give me your thought :D  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone :) Thanks for the reviews and I hope you like this  
chapter. It's a little rushed, so I'm sorry if it's not that good, I'm  
crazy busy atm but I'll update asap. Read and Review! Thanks guys :)  
Ohhhh and I don't own Night World unfortunately :)**_

As he moved around the corner and out of the petite blondes sight,  
Jack Carter leaned back against the wall. He glanced down at the floor  
as a small smirk lingered on his lips. Wow, he was good, he thought as  
he shook his head a little. He lifted his chin and ran a hand through  
his messy dark hair. Connor would be pleased, he thought, And this  
would all be over soon enough. He had managed to convince her he  
didn't know anything about her and he never really thought of himself  
as a good actor, though he had been told he was a good liar.

Smirking at the thought, Jack shook his head and stood up straight  
again. "Piece of cake," He muttered to himself with a grin before  
peeking around the corner and glancing around for Stacey.

Crap! Where did she go? Frowning, Jack scanned the busy streets of the  
town but saw no sigh of the girl he had just met. Nice one Jack, he  
thought sarcastically as he rolled his eyes before shoving his hands  
in his pockets and moving forward. Surely he would find her soon, how  
hard could it be?

After about an hour of searching for Stacey Skylark, Jack gave up and  
wiped a hand across his forehead. He moved to a high stool in the  
local bar and sat down, leaning his head in his hands. It seemed  
finding her again was harder than he thought. He knew all about her  
past, which would help him get inside her head, which is what he knew  
he needed to do. He had to convince her he was a good guy and that she  
could trust him. Now he knew that would be harder that it sounded.

Getting up again, Jack began to move out of the bar and down the path.  
He turned a corner and -because he wasn't watching where he was going-  
knocked hard into someone's shoulder.

"Oi, watch it," The slender blonde haired boy muttered and Jack let a  
smirk play over his lips. "Oh yeah?" He said with a raised eyebrow,  
"And your gunna make me are you blondie?" He taunted as the boy threw  
him a dark look. Jack simply chuckled at his reaction, deciding he  
needed a bit of entertainment. And so winding up this human would  
defiantly do be amusing.

It was only after he was shoved forcefully backwards that Jack  
realized this guy wasn't human. No, he was much too strong and to be a  
Night person. Stumbling backwards, Jack quickly regained his balance  
and narrowed his eyes a little, his gaze darkening as he moved  
forward, the fight ready to break out. Jack shoved the boy back but he  
was quick and moved out the way, so instead Jack made a more direct  
approached and pushed him roughly up against the wall, his hands around  
the blonde's throat.

"Any last words?" Jack smirked as he watched the guys eyes darken;  
unaware of the worried looks they were getting from passing humans.

"Hey! Get the Hell off of him!"

Jack was caught off guard as he heard the familiar female voice and he  
bit down on his lip. He didn't look back, but he knew who it was.  
Looking back at the blonde boy in front of him, realization began to  
hit Jack. And then he saw the Black Iris tattoo on the boy's wrist. He  
was a Skylark, more precisely he was Robbie Skylark, Stacey's cousin.  
Moving back away from Robbie Jack let out a frustrated groan and  
turned to see Stacey stood a little way from them, looking on with a  
look of anger on her face.

Good one Jack, he thought sarcastically as he made a mental eye roll.  
This was just great. Beating up Stacey's cousin was a great way to get  
on her good side. Connor wouldn't be pleased about this one bit.

Stacey's dark eyes seemed to burn into him as she glared before pulling  
her gaze away from him and back to her cousin. "C'mon Rob," She  
muttered as she took his arm and began pulling him away, Robbie still  
looking like he might pounce at Jack at any moment. But Jack wasn't  
worried about that. He could handle the blonde, but he may have just  
blown it for getting Stacey's trust.  
_**  
Review Pleasee!  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't posted in ages! I've been crazy busy, but I hope to get into more quickly now. It's a short chapter I know, but I'm in the mood, so we may get another quite quickly aha enjoy and please review for me :) thanks guys x**_

**Chapter 5**

As soon as she was out of sight of the handsome vampire she had met earlier, Stacey turned her gaze back on her cousin. She could see how wound up he was, even without seeing his hands which were curled up into fists. It was in his eyes, which seemed to have changed to a darker shade.

"What was that all about Robbie? We're supposed to be keeping our heads down, isn't that what you're always telling me?" Stacey asked as she let go of his wrist, standing at the entrance of a narrow alleyway. As she glanced back across the town, she noticed the crowds were dispersing and Jack Carter was nowhere in sight.

"Me? That prick was asking for trouble, practically begging for a reaction!" Robbie scowled as he raised his eyebrows, "He belongs to the Night World too, I dunno what he's playing at hanging around a place like this, but I'm on it, I'll figure it out Stacey," Robbie continued and Stacey got the impression he was talking to himself more than her towards the end of her speech.

Sighing quietly, Stacey placed her hands in her Jean pockets and chewed gently on her lower lip.  
"I know," She said simply, "I met him earlier."

Robbie's gaze went back to his cousin as she spoke and although she had glanced away, he could guess his expression.  
"Before you say anything, he didn't know who I was," She added quickly, snatching a glance at him. This fact seemed calm Robbie a little, but she knew him well enough to tell he was worried. Placing her cool hand on his upper arm, Stacey gave him a weak, reassuring smile.

"Forget about it, it doesn't matter anyway," She said, watching as Robbie returned the faint smile. Putting his arm around her shoulders, Robbie pulled her with him back out of the alley and across the town. He remained silent for a while, simply thinking things over.

After a moment, he glanced back at his cousin and best friend, "What did you say his name was again?" He asked, before his gaze turned ahead of them again.

"I didn't," Stacey replied, "Jack Carter."

Pursing his lips, Robbie tried hard to think where he had heard that name before. He clearly didn't come from a well known vampire family, but for some reason, it seemed familiar.

Stacey's voice broke through Robbie's thoughts again, "I thought we were forgetting about him?" She asked with a smile and Robbie nodded, rolling his eyes a little as they approached the cabin.

*

"I'll make it up to her," Jack muttered quietly as he sat in an almost empty cafe. "Honestly Connor, I had no clue who he was, I've never met Robbie before," He added, defending himself.

He rolled his eyes as he heard the low drawling vice on the other end of the line.  
"I don't want to hear excuses, you know the deal Jack, don't let me down," Connor said, and Jack could only imagine the smirk on his cold, hard face.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sir," Jack replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm before he hung up the line. With his elbows on the table in front of him, Jack ran his fingers through his dark hair and stared down, thinking carefully. He had to make it up to Stacey, to get inside that pretty little head of hers. That may get a hell of a lot more difficult now with Robbie on his case. Sighing, Jack stood up and slipped his phone in his pocket and headed for the door, moving out. Already it was getting dark, the moon barely visible through the crowd. It wouldn't surprise Jack if it began to pour down with rain. Moving back across the road, Jack kept his head down, only faintly noticing the young girls smiling and battering their eyelashes at him as he passed. Normally, he would flirt back, loving the attention. But not now. He was on a mission, and there was one thing about him that was certain. He never lost.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Read and Review please :) cheers guys!**_

Chapter 6

"Tilly?"

Stacey called the kittens name as she jogged down the steps of the cabin and glance around. She frowned as she saw no sight of the tiny creature, wondering where she had gotten to. Glancing towards the window, Stacey narrowed her eyes and shook her head, seeing it was open.

"Robbie!" She groaned as she moved over to it. She closed the window quickly, glancing out at the morning sun which was high in the sky. She had a good night's sleep, having no particular dream. None that she could remember anyway. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she was wearing grey trackies with a strappy top. Not bothering to change, she released her hair, allowing it to fall over her shoulders before she headed out the door.

"Tilly? Where are you?" Stacey called again. Her cousin knew not to leave the window open over night, you never know what would be lurking around outside at night. And if Tilly had gotten herself lost, Stacey wouldn't know what to do. She sighed and shook her head at the thought, glancing around as she headed through the almost empty streets.

"Looking for something?"

Stacey jumped at the musical sound of the male's voice. A voice she recognized. Jack Carter was sat on a fence, near a small run down house. He had a small smirk on his perfect face as he watched her, his stance casual as he held an open book.

"My cat," Stacey replied, "You haven't seen one around have you?" she asked as she walked towards him.  
"Can't say that I have," Jack said as he watched her, closing the book in his hands.

"You read?" Stacey asked in, her tone disbelieving as she smirked at him, changing the subject.  
"Always the tone of surprise with you isn't it?" Jack grinned, showing his perfectly straight teeth. He was pleased. Maybe she had seen him the other day. Maybe she didn't realize it was him who had attacked her cousin and best friend. So just maybe, he was off the hook.

"Pride and Prejudice?" She laughed as she took the book from him, "You're not serious surely?"  
"What? You don't think someone like me can appreciate a book like this?" He shrugged with a smirk plastered on his face, "Well I think it's good, you don't agree?"

"No I didn't say that, it's my favourite actually," Stacey shrugged as she leaned against the fence beside him.  
"Guess we have something in common then," Jack smiled, a more genuine smile this time as he left the book on the fence beside the run down house he was staying at.

"Come on," Jack smirked as he slipped his hands into his pockets, his back to her as he walked away, not looking back.  
"Where are you going?" She replied with a frown.  
"To find your cat, obviously."

Stacey smiled before rolling her eyes a little and jogging to catch him up. Hearing her footsteps, Jack smirked a little. This was turning out a lot easier than he thought it would be. As he thought back to their short conversation, he shook his head. He had never read Pride and Prejudice before in his whole life, in fact he had never read any book. That was Connors suggestion, impressive Jack thought. A simply cocky comment would easily get him out of proving he had read it if she began asking questions.

"She's called Tilly," Stacey told him as she reached his side, glancing up at him.  
"Tilly. Got it. Here kitty kitty," Jack grinned as he glanced around. Stacey rolled her eyes at him; getting the feeling he was mocking her. She looked away from him and thought for a moment before raising her eyebrows.

"So was there any reason you attacked my cousin? Or was it just for a bit of entertainment?" She asked as she watched him. Damn, she did know.

"A bit of entertainment," Jack replied with a smirk as he continued to look ahead, not saying anything else about it as he walked, his hands still in his Jean pockets.

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend mate," Stacey teased as she shook her head, smirking to herself, feeling like she had gotten one over on him.

Jack laughed, looking back at her, "And how do you know I haven't already got one? Good looking, charming chap like me? What's not to love?" He grinned as he shrugged.

Stacey shook her head and didn't dare anything else as she rolled her eyes. Could he be any more full of himself? She doubted it.  
"You have an answer for everything don't you?" She said as she folded her arms in front of her.  
"Pretty much," Jack shrugged, but before he could say anything else, Stacey's phone was ringing. She muttered an apology before answering it.

"Robbie? What's up?" She said down the phone, looking down at the floor as she stopped walking. "No I haven't found her yet. What? Okay I'm on my way."

Hanging up, Stacey looked back at Jack who was watching her carefully and smiled weakly.  
"Iv got to go, Robbie reckons he has a surprise for me," She told him as she ran her fingers through her blonde hair.  
"So soon? Ah dear, who can I chase after now?" Jack smirked as he removed his hands from his pockets.  
"I'm sure you'll find someone," Stacey replied, her face reflecting his smirk, "Bye Jack."  
"See ya chick," He replied as he watched her turn away from him and head back the way they had come. She was really beautiful, he hadn't noticed before. Shaking his head a little, Jack sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He stayed where he was for a moment, simply thinking about everything. Checking his phone, Jack rolled his eyes to see he had four missed calls. All from Connor.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys! __ Thanks so much for your lovely reviews, I love reading them. I'm going to add a couple new characters in this chapter and I have a lot of plot twists to come. Hope you're enjoying reading the story as much as I am writing it. Please review __ Cheers, MissBarbieGirl. _

As she walked back towards the cabin, Stacey remembered she hadn't found Tilly yet. She sighed quietly as she chewed on her lower lip, hoping her kitten was alright. She would come back as soon as she got hungry surely. Pushing the thought from her mind, Stacey thought about what Robbie had said. He had a surprise for her? What could there possibly be that would surprise her? Smiling a little, she shook her head, slipping her hands into her back pockets.

Stacey thought about her second encounter with Jack Carter and rolled her eyes a little. As much of an arrogant, self centred idiot he seemed to be, she found him intriguing. Maybe it was because she hadn't been around other vampires in a while, other than Robbie that was. Yes, that must be it.

Reaching the cabin, Stacey pushed open the door and moved inside. "Robbie?" She called before seeing him appear from the kitchen with a wide smile on his face.

"Look who's come to see you," He smiled as he leaned against the door frame, his arms folded in first of him and his blonde hair flopped in front of his face.

"Amanda!" Stacey squealed as she saw the petite, brunette vampire girl beside Robbie. She ran forward and threw her arms around her shoulders, hugging her tightly.  
"What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Amanda hugged her back, before pulling back and smiling up at her, "I was missing my girl," She grinned before glancing up at Robbie, "And Robbie called me, he said you needed cheering up, so here I am."

Amanda had been Stacey's best friend for as long as she could remember. Although after everything that happened with Ray, they seemed to have drifted apart.

"Well Iv missed you so much," Stacey said as she hugged her friend again, before she glanced up at her cousin and gave him a grateful smile and a nod that said thanks.

Robbie returned the smile as he watched them before walking away and heading outside, allowing the girls time to catch up. He was glad that Amanda would be around knowing Stacey needed a girlfriend once in a while. As close as they were, sometimes they just needed a break from each other.

Running a hand through his bleach blonde hair, Robbie sighed. He headed towards the town, for no reason in particular. It was about 4pm and so the town would be quieter now. Not that he didn't like it busy; it was just that it was easier to think in peace. He needed to think about their next move and assess their situation. Though he didn't tell Stacey, there was one important thing on his mind right now. Jack Carter. Could he be trusted? Robbie wasn't sure. He claimed to be part of the Night World but had never heard of the traitor Stacey Skylark? It didn't seem possible. From first impressions, Robbie didn't like Jack, but maybe if they kept out of each other's way, it would be safe to stay around, for now.

*

Seeing the beautiful red headed vampire sat on his sofa, Jack gasped. "Cora?" He said, his eyes wide in shock. It looked like he had come home to a surprise of his own.

"Wow you seem pleased to see me," Cora purred sarcastically, a half smile, half smirk spreading across her face, "I've missed you baby, Connor said you wouldn't be back any time soon, so I thought I would come to you."

Damn, he had forgotten about her. Cora Price was Jacks girlfriend of only about two months. She was in on the plan, which was what made Jack even more anxious about why she was there. Did she want to screw everything up? Just as he was getting Stacey's confidence.

"You shouldn't have come here Cora," Jack said as he shook his head, breathing in deeply.  
"You don't mean that Jack," She said softly as she brushed her hand across the tiny black kittens silky fur. Tilly. Jack watched the cat for a moment before his attention turned back to his girlfriend as she got up and walked slowly towards him, every move showing her beautiful curves.

He breathed in her scent as she stood in front of him but didn't say anything for a while, simply watching her.  
"Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget about me while you were chasing after the traitor scum," She whispered to him, her head tilted up her lips were inches from his.

"Forget you?" Jack replied, a hint of a smirk flickering over his lips, "No chance," He added, barely aware of what he was even saying as he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him before turning and pushing her back into the wall, his lips meeting hers as he kissed her fiercely and hungrily.

*

As night fell, Stacey laid down on the sofa, her eyes closed lightly and he mind full of thoughts. She still hadn't found Tilly, which was worrying her the most. She would never stay out over night, and Stacey was missing her.

Sighing, Stacey rolled onto her back and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling. She could hear the low talking of Robbie and Amanda in the kitchen and wondered what they were talking about. Something they didn't want her to know about no doubt. Rolling her eyes, Stacey sat up and leaned back in the sofa. She glanced over at the closed window and saw it was pitch black outside. What was Connor doing right now? She imagined him sat at his desk, going through papers, ordering the maids around and making phone calls. It was all he seemed to do when she had been around him. Maybe it was different now, maybe he wasn't at home. He wondered how it was going with Kestrel Redfern, remembering how their parents were trying go hook them up. The thought almost made Stacey laugh out loud. Kestrel would never be stupid enough to marry someone like Connor Skylark. And it wasn't a secret that the two of them didn't really get on.

Closing her eyes again, Stacey felt a surge of tiredness. Perhaps it was time to sleep. She moved onto her side and cleared her mind; the last thing she remembered was the voices of her cousin and her best friend before she was unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Read and Review! **_____

Chapter 8

"Is this what you've been looking for?"

The tiny black kitten meowed in Jacks arms as he stood at Stacey's doorstep. Tilly wriggled, desperately trying to get free before she nipped Jacks hand.

"Oi!" He complained, looking up from the cat and back at Stacey as she laughed quietly, shaking her head before taking Tilly into her own arms.

"You found her!" She said as she hugged the purring kitten, "Where was she?"  
"Just outside my place, I guessed she belonged to you since there isn't any others around here," Jack shrugged, leaning against the door frame and examining his hand where he had been bitten. He shook his head and looked up with a wide charming smile, watching Stacey. "So..don't I get a thanks?"

"Thank you Jack," Stacey replied as she shrugged her shoulders, giving him a small smile before putting the cat down.

Cora had left again and gone back to Henley, where they used to live together. He was strangely glad to see the back of her, especially after the amazing night they had spent together. Jack didn't love Cora. She was just there for him when he wanted her, which at the moment he didn't. She wasn't the smartest girl, and so Jack was sure she was clueless about his real feeling towards her.

"What's he doing here?"

Jack was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard the voice of Staceys cousin. He glanced over and saw the deep frown on the blondes face, his long hair pushed back out of his face as he glared at Jack.

"He found Tilly," Stacey explained, before she noticed the look her cousin was giving the male vampire. She rolled her eyes dramatically before moving forward and taking Jacks arm, pulling him with her outside the house.

It was a relatively warm afternoon and Stacey smiled a little as she glanced up to see birds singing among the trees. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed, dropping her gaze to the ground.

"Something wrong?" Jack asked as he watched her. His mouth pulled up in a half smile as he watched her carefully, his hands in his pockets.

"No," Stacey said as she shook her head, glancing down at the ground, "I just..." She began before sighing, "Never mind, it doesn't matter," Stacey added quietly as she looked ahead again.

Jack was silent for a moment before he glanced back at her again. He watched her carefully, aware she was not meeting his gaze. He wondered what she was thinking about, but didn't ask her again.

"Hey, I wanna show you something," Jack said suddenly as he stopped walking, taking hood of her hand. Stacey looked back at him a little started, instinctively pulling her hand back out of his.

"Sorry," He apologised, but Stacey simply shook her head.  
"You wanted to show me something?" She asked again quietly, her arms by her side.  
The bad boy smile spread back over Jacks face again as he nodded, "Come with me," He added as he watched her before jogging forward again, through an alley and then a forest. Seeing nothing but trees, Stacey followed him.

"Where are we going?" She asked, a slight frown puckering her lips as she tried to keep up with him, her blonde hair pushed back over her shoulders.  
"You'll see, just have a little patience."

-

Back at the Skylarks

Knocking twice on the wooden door, Cora looked up and smiled at the figure of Connor Skylark.  
"Good evening Cora," He purred with a smirk as he stepped aside, gesturing for her to come inside.  
"Isn't it just?" Cora replied with a false smile as she moved inside, her arms folded in front of her.

"Can I get you anything?" Connor added as he moved into the living room, Cora close on his heels.  
"Oh let's cut the crap Connor, just say what you've got to say and let's get this over with," The fiery red head said, her tone bitter sweet as she sat down on the sofa.

Connor laughed a hard cold laugh, "How is Jack?"  
"He is good, better now since I went to visit I'm sure," She smirked as she glanced down at her perfectly manicured nails.  
"And Stacey?"  
"He hardly mentioned her," Cora replied as she shrugged her shoulders a little, "Sorry, but I don't know anything more, he wouldn't say anything about it and to be perfectly honest, I don't wanna know about the girl you've made my boyfriend hook up with."

Connor didn't say anything for a while as he watched her before shrugging, "Well I'm sorry about that," He said as he watched her carefully, "But if your that worried, then I have a proposition for you."  
"Go on," Cora insisted, her eyes glistening slightly at the sudden interest. She loved nothing more than a bit of drama. 


	9. Chapter 9

_**Read and Review! **____** Thanks guys**_

Chapter 9

Stopping at the top of a low cliff, Stacey had to catch her breath. The view was simply fantastic, the beautiful clear blue sky adding to the magic of the place. It was like some place out of a fairytale. Her jaw dropping a little, Stacey's crimson eyes scanned the area, the clean and clear waves brushing a little way up the large rocky cliff. She shook her head and bit down on her lip, remembering the vampire who had taken her there.

"Jack it's...beautiful," She said softly, almost lost for words as she looked over the cliff again. Even though she wasn't looking at him, stacey guessed the large grin had returned to his face again.

"Yeah I know, I come here on my own sometimes, just to sit and...think," He said with a small shrug as he slipped his hands into his pockets. Jack thought back to when he had touched her hand and she had pulled away so sharply. He wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, but it felt like some kind of current passed between them, almost like electricity. But it couldnt be right? He hardly even held her hand before she had pulled away. Watching her carefully, Jack wondered if she had felt it too, but didn't dare ask. It was probably nothing, and he had to keep his head in the game.

Stepping back from the cliff a little, Jack grinned as he pulled his shirt over his head, ruffling his dark hair quickly before glancing back at Stacey.

"What are you doing?" She asked, concern coming over her features again as she stepped away from him slightly. Jack simply chuckled at that. "Going swimming," He replied with a shrug before he jogged forward and threw himself over the cliff.

"Jack!" Stacey shouted as she ran to the edge, falling onto her knees and peering over. Her wide eyes scanned the sea which had been disturbed, not seeing Jack anywhere as he had disappeared under the water. Standing up again, Stacey frowned. He still hadn't come up. Breathing in deeply, she began to panic. "Jack!" She called again before shaking her head and pulling her hair into a high ponytail. Stacey took a step back before diving over the edge, moving into a graceful arc before piercing the water.

Only seconds later, she had resurfaced, looking around quickly. Hearing the sound of clapping, she turned her head and saw Jack sat on the bank, the cocky grin on his face again as he applauded her.

"Nicely done," He said as he grinned, watching her, "I knew you cared really."

Scowling, Stacey shook her head. "Your such an idiot," He said, her tone annoyed, "You could have killed yourself, the rocks were pretty close," She said as she swam back towards him.

"Yes that's right, they were," Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders, "But you could have been killed too."  
As she reached the bank, Stacey pulled herself out of the water and stood up, walking away from him and ringing the cold water out of her long blonde hair.

"What's life without a little danger?" Jack continued, his smug grin still on his face as he stood up and moved back up the beach. As he reached Stacey, he sat down beside her on the sand, smiling a little before laying back. He placed his hands lightly behind his head and closed his eyes, feeling the sand stick to his bare torso.

Stacey remained sitting upright as she glanced back across at the sea, watching it carefully as she thought to herself. She glanced back at Jack and couldn't help the slight smile that came over her face.

"Your cousin doesn't like me much does he?" Jack said, his eyes still lightly closed.  
"No I don't think he does," Stacey agreed with a shrug, "But can you blame him?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows. Jack opened his eyes and looked back at her, thinking about his first meeting with Robbie.  
"No not really," He replied as he smirked, shaking his head a little.

Stacey looked down into her lap as she thought to herself, a small smile still on her face. She felt something when she was around Jack, something she just couldn't explain. And she didn't like it. Suddenly the image of Ray came to her mind and she shook her head, trying to get rid of it.

"I should really go," Stacey said quietly, standing up quickly and running her fingers through her wet hair. Jack frowned but stood up beside her.  
"I'll walk you back," He said as he watched her but Stacey simply shook her head.  
"No it's alright," She replied. Stacey glanced back at him as he stood in front of her and watched him carefully.  
"Well I guess I'll see you around then," He shrugged, leaning down and kissing her forehead softly. The second his lips made contact with he cool skin, the electric pulse ran threw him again and he jumped backwards, Stacey doing exactly the same. So she had felt it to. Shaking his head, Jack knew what this was, he just couldn't believe it. The soulmate principle was a myth, it wasn't...real.

"Bye then," Stacey said quickly, suddenly breaking the awkward silence. Jack nodded as he watched her carefully. Well if she wasn't going to say anything about it, then neither was he. Once she was gone, Jack breathed out deeply, sitting back down on the sand and holding his head his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts Thanks guys!

**Chapter 10**

As she pushed opened the door of the cabin and moved inside, Stacey couldn't help but feel like she was interrupting something as she saw Robbie and Amanda talking quietly on the sofa.

"Hey Stace," Amanda smiled and Stacey was sure she was blushing a little as she got up and ran a hand through her hair. Stacey smiled in response to her friend before watching as Amanda headed for the stairs to finish unpacking her stuff in the spare room.

Sighing, Stacey moved forward and slumped down on the sofa beside her cousin. She guessed they had been taking about her, hence the reason they both stopped when she walked into the cabin. She shook her head at the thought and glanced back at Robbie again as Tilly hopped up onto her lap.

"Robbie, do you believe in the...soulmate principle?" She asked quietly as she thought back to her meeting with Jack earlier. She knew the answer she wanted. She wanted him to tell her it was all a myth and that she wasn't destined to be with the cocky arrogant vampire that was Jack Carter.

Robbie shrugged as he leaned his head back into the sofa, "I don't know, I mean Iv hear all the stories, but it's not happened to me," He said as he thought about it before glancing back at Stacey, "Why? Has something happened?"

"No," Stacey said, almost too quickly as she shook her head, "Nothing, I was just...wondering." She mentally cursed herself for being such a bad liar, but Robbie didn't seem to notice her strange behaviour, "Well it's never happened to anyone I know," she said as she shrugged.

"Just because something hasn't happened to you, it doesn't mean you shouldn't believe in it," Robbie muttered as he watched her, "But if there is a soulmate out there for everyone, think about how frikken hard it's going to be to find them."

Robbie was right. Out of all the people in the world, it was unlikely you would find the person that your destined to be with. So why the hell did she have to find hers? And why oh why did it have to be Jack?

Shaking her head, Stacey looked down into her lap. She suddenly felt exhausted, like a few hours with Jack had taken away all her energy. No, it didn't have to be like this. If she didn't want to see him again, then she didn't have to.

"Night Rob," Stacey said quietly with a small smile as she ruffled his hair before pulling the cat into her arms and standing up, moving up to her bedroom.

**-**

As he walked back along the side of the road, Jack kept his gaze on the floor. He had a small frown on his face as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, thinking to himself. Jack hadn't spoken to Connor in a while, and he knew that the Skylark would want to know his progress. But what was he to tell him? That he had just found out the girl who's heart he is supposed to be breaking is his soulmate? The girl he's going to bring to her death, is the girl he's destined to be with forever.

Sighing, Jack shook his head. He should be happy. After making a right mess of things with Stacey and her cousin Robbie, this was his chance to gain her trust. This bond she had with him, hopefully it would make her fall quicker, so he could break her heart and get it over and done with. He was longing to be around her, he wanted her with him. Surely she must be feeling the same. Bloody soulmate principle, he thought as he shook his head, but there was nothing he could do.

**A couple of days later**.

"I told you Carter! Stacey doesn't want to see you," Robbie growled as he stood at the door, his dark eyes on Jack as the younger vampire ran a hand through his hair, groaning.

"I have to speak to her, she's been avoiding me, where is she?" Jack asked, knowing it was going to take more than that to get rid of him.  
"Maybe there's a reason for that, she's realised your not worth her time. And if I find out you did anything to her, I swear, I'll hunt you down and kill you," Robbie glared, "now get the hell out of here!"

"Look I have to see her!" Jack insisted as he pushed past Robbie, moving into the cabin and jogging up the stairs.  
"Stacey?" He called before seeing her through the slightly ajar door to her bedroom.

"Please, can we just talk about it?" Jack asked as he moved into her room, stopping in front of her.  
"Talk about what Jack?" She asked simply. Jacks eyes widened slightly, the shock soon replaced with anger.  
"You know what," He replied, reaching for her wrist and looking back into her crimson coloured eyes. His grip loosened slightly as he felt the electric current again, the feeling was...amazing.

"Jack don't," Stacey said in almost a whisper as she looked away from him, her eyes closed and her head low. Jack stood still as he watched her, before shaking his head and releasing her wrist. He breathed in deeply as he watched her, watched her refuse to meet his gaze. After a moment he turned away, seeing an angry looking Robbie at the door. But Jack didn't care. Robbie was the last of his worries.

"I think you should-"  
"Don't worry, I'm going," Jack snapped as he glared at Stacey's cousin, moving past him again and down the stairs. He left the cabin without looking back and headed back towards the town.

He felt angry. There was rage inside him that he couldn't understand. Rage and...Rejection. He had never been rejected before and he definitely didn't like it. Shaking his head, Jack moved into and alley and leaned back against the wall. It was midday and so it was bright even in the narrow alley way. As he looked up, Jack closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He needed a clear head if he was going to work out his next move


	11. Chapter 11

**Heres Chapter 11! Hope you like it, and dont forget to make my day and review :D**

**Chapter 11**

Stacey? Come on S, open the door."

Stacey frowned as she looked up from inside her bedroom and glanced over at the locked door. She shook her head slightly and leaned back against the wall, tears welling up in her eyes. She knew that both Robbie and Amanda were worried about her, since she hadn't left her room in the past few days. Not since she had last seen Jack.

"Stacey, just open the bloody door or I'll knock it down!"

Robbie was starting to get frustrated and Stacey could hear Amandas voice calming him. She was saying how his cousin would never come out if he yelled at her. Sighing, Stacey felt guilt wash over her. But there wasn't anything she could do. She was upset, frustrated about what was going on with Jack. All it brought back were the memories she wanted to forget. The memories of Ray.

Looking down at the floor where she was sat, her back to the wall and her face tear stained, Stacey knew she had only a few options. She could give Jack a chance and tell him all about her past experience, why she couldn't stand to be close to someone again, or she could flee, move somewhere he would never be able to find her.

She knew which was the easiest way out. She should have been gone by now, but there was something stopping her. Stacey just didn't know why.

"Fine. But you'll have to talk to me eventually S," Robbie sighed from outside the door. Stacey glanced back at it again and frowned before hearing the retreating footsteps.

A little while later, Stacey had gotten to her feet. She pulled open the window and climbed out, crouching slightly before jumping down to the ground. Brushing herself down, Stacey looked up and ran her fingers through her blonde locks, a small frown remaining on her delicate face.

Walking forward, Stacey kept her head down and began moving through the dark night. She stopped at the familiar house and took a deep breath as she moved forward, knocking twice on the door but getting no reply.

"Jack?" She called as she took a few steps back. Shaking her head, Stacey wondered where he would be. She knew she shouldn't have blown him off like she did, it was probably just as big a shock to him as it was to her. Soulmates.

Looking up again sharply, Stacey smiled a little, a thought coming to her. She wasted no time as she took off in a sprint back into the nearby forest. She ran quickly, not slowing until she saw the figure she recognised immediately as Jack, sitting at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the water below.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me."

The first comment that came from Jack made her roll her eyes. He was so arrogant, yet she couldn't stay away from him. Moving forward, Stacey sat down beside him and looked down into her lap.

"Why wouldn't you speak to me?" He demanded, his voice sounding annoyed. He wasn't meeting her gaze as he looked over the cliff with a frown.

"Because, I dont want a soulmate," Stacey said simply, "Not you, or anyone else, I don't need you."

Jack looked taken aback, and maybe even a little hurt. Maybe his intention were good after all.  
"Ouch, you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself, thanks," He muttered as he sighed quietly.

"I'm sorry," Stacey said reluctantly as she kept her gaze in her lap, a small frown on her face, "I'm just...afraid," Stacey admitted as she shrugged.

Jack seemed to be watching her carefully, a sigh escaping his lips. He glanced back over the cliff, the view not nearly as beautiful as it had been in the light.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked after a while, and Stacey could feel his gaze on her now. She glanced back up at him and watched him for a moment, as if trying to work out what he was thinking. He was completely drop dead gorgeous and she should be glad that he was her soulmate, but there was something about him, something she wasn't sure about.

"Rejection," Stacey finally answered as she looked back away from him, "Iv been rejected by so many people, so many times and always by the people I care most about, the people I love. I just don't want to get hurt again."

Jack felt a pang of guilt in the pit of his stomach. How could he keep this up? Watching the girl carefully, Jack knew he had to do it. What other choice would he have? It was Connors orders.

"I would never hurt you," Jack said quietly, placing his hand over hers in her lap. It was a lie. He knew it, but it had to be done. He sighed quietly as he looked down into his own lap.

"You promise?" Stacey asked and as he looked back at her again, Jack saw a smile on her pretty face. He felt another wave of guilt as he looked down and saw her fingers lace through his. "Promise."

Smiling a little, Stacey let go of him and got to her feet, glancing down at the water.  
"No swimming today then?" She asked as she smirked back at him.

"Why, do you fancy a dip?" Jack smirked as he shrugged, remaining where he was as he shook his head slightly.  
"Well not really, I only went in last time cause I thought I would be saving your arse," Stacey said as she combed he'd fingers through her hair, "You panicked me."

Jack glanced back at her and pouted. A smirk soon replaced it. Stacey rolled her eyes. Jack was soon in front of her as he held out his hand, "Come on," he said with a smile, "You'll soon get over this dislike of water."

"Oh no, not again," She grumbled as she reached out and took his hand anyway. Stacey smiled as she walked forward with him. "Close you eyes," He suggested and she did, a small smile on her face as they both stepped over the edge.

Back at the Skylarks

"No, he hasn't spoken to me either Connor but don't worry, Jack knows what he's doing," Cora assured him as she sat slumped in one of the leather arm chairs.

"You sound sure," Connor said, his voice dry as always as he paced in front of her, his hands behind his back. Maybe he should just wait and see what happens. Maybe Jack was making sure his sister didn't find out until he had gotten close enough to her. Jack had always been thorough, never wanting to leave things unfinished.

"I am," Cora shrugged as she wound her thin fingers through her fiery red hair, "I know my Jack and he loves a challenge. You have nothing to worry about. But, if you want, I can always go back and check up on him?"

This sounded almost like a plea. Cora sounded confident and sure, but Connor guessed that underneath all of that, she suspected something too. She just wouldn't admit it. Cora would however like the chance to check it out herself.

"That won't be necessary," Connor said as he stopped pacing and glanced back at her, "If Jack doesn't contact me in the next few days, I'm going out there myself."


End file.
